guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/any Lonely Basher
Rate-a-build Please test and vote on builds. Testing is encouraged but not required. Favored: #Actually works pretty well. Variants work better for me than main skill bar though, and you might want to remove the RA tags unless a self-heal is incorporated into the main skill bar/attributes. - Krowman (talk • ) 19:40, 4 March 2007 (CST) #:Self-heal is in variants. I'll add the fact that its needed for RA.Rickyvantof #Works. Steady Damage, decent IAS, snare + speed buff. Its useable. --SBR 01:20, 8 March 2007 (CST) #Works fine. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 01:24, 8 March 2007 (CST) #Does decent damage, IAS, heal, snare, and speed boost. And just because YAA is most popular with sword and axe warriors (mostly axe) doesn't mean that it can't be used effectively with a hammer warrior. Deathtron1 01:29, 9 March 2007 (CST) #Nice combination of the Weakness and the Hammer skill. Looks pretty cool to me ^^.--Eloc jcg 19:04, 10 March 2007 (CST) #Snare, speed buff, self heal, IAS, decent spike... I like it. -Punjabprince 20:25, 14 March 2007 (CDT) #excelent build, also perfect for you or heros in HB to cap shrines solo. -Mitsu 12:27, 15 March 2007 (CDT) #Sure, why not. Tested, worked well. favored. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) Unfavored: #Dev Hammer>YAA.--Nog64Talk 16:07, 5 March 2007 (CST) #:Dev Hammer = Blockable, making the whole build useless. Dev Hammer builds don't have Cripple.--Rickyvantof 16:11, 5 March 2007 (CST) #::Dev Hammer builds do have a KD, and if there's an ally nearby, your whole build is quite useless, too. The latter goes especially well in AB (YAA in AB?)--Nog64Talk 16:19, 5 March 2007 (CST) #Sword or Axe > Hammer for YAA 204.52.179.199 16:13, 5 March 2007 (CST) #:Any reasons? Have you actually compared and tested this opposed to sword and axe YAA builds? --Rickyvantof 16:14, 5 March 2007 (CST) #::(a reason why this build might be better is the higher DPS) # Sword is preferable with YAA, axe second. You just don't YAA with a hammer like this. -Warskull 16:30, 7 March 2007 (CST) #:Yes I do. And it works perfectly fine.--Rickyvantof 01:16, 8 March 2007 (CST) #Yaa lasts for less then 7 seconds vs warriors(which typically use a rune of clarity), the aoe thing.. it's just a giant mess. if you do a bar like this. it only works because you're playing it in RA. --Narcism 19:03, 10 March 2007 (CST) #YAA is not very affective for hammers...~Readem #--Theonemephisto 18:54, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Discussion For all you Self-heal-phyles out there, use Lion's Comfort, or Healsig instead of Bull's Strike...(just taking precautions, lol)-Rickyvantof :I put that under Variants for you, for those people who don't bother to check Discussion pages. — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 14:03, 1 March 2007 (CST) Thanks, I guess ;)--Rickyvantof 12:47, 2 March 2007 (CST) Very interesting. I'll test it out. - Krowman (talk • ) 15:15, 3 March 2007 (CST) Did some testing seems to work, I will do some more later to really give it a shot in TA and GvG.Zero 13:43, 4 March 2007 (CST) Heavy Blow > Bash. It does extra damage and the Weakness condition is unbloackable anyway. Also Bull's Strike synergizes greatly with YAA and I'm not using any cancel-stance so Frenzy is a no-go. Firece Blow MUST be in this build. Only thing I agree with is the Condition Removal...but that's in the optional slot.--Rickyvantof 15:09, 4 March 2007 (CST) I'd recommend trying this build with Burst of Aggression rather than Tiger Stance. I tested it out, and even if you hit BoA right when you have 0 adrenaline, (unlikely w/ enraging charge) you have enough time to build adrenaline, fierce blow, and get your knockdown (though crushing blow falls outside the IAS). If however you hit BoA with just 1-2 adrenaline you can easily finish the whole combo. I think BoA is better than Tiger Stance in this situation. You're already losing all your adrenaline, it won't end if you miss with an attack, and it recharges faster. Other than that I like the build. Bourne 14:48, 5 March 2007 (CST) :I tried this with BoA, but I find Tiger Stance a bit more reliable. For example, your target might have crippled removed and kite away. you're left with an almost charged fierce and heavy blow. you wont be able to use them fast enough and you'll lose all adrenlaine. With Tiger Stance, you might lose the IAS but at least you can use your attack skills. I'm putting BoA in variants if you dont mind :) thanks for noting.--Rickyvantof 16:05, 5 March 2007 (CST)